marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Oswald - Merchant
"Quit grabbing at my tits!" - Oswald, being apprehended by guards Background Oswald is a merchant, though more well-known for his dealings in the underground. He is human, but does not belong to any faction, though on with the war brewing, he has chosen to side with the Royalists for the time being, but his shop is still open to many of those from the other factions. He travels widely, selling his trade that ranges from slaves (see here) to jewelry, sometimes information to boot. Oswald has also been charged for many crimes, mostly thievery and fraud, but because of his secret connections to officials within every faction, has managed to escaped the consequences. Not much is known of his background, except that from time to time he is mistaken for a woman named Ruby, who shares similar features as him, save for her long hair, and the absence of a beard. Personality Oswald comes off as a cheerful person. He is well-versed in poetry, having been a disciple of a famous wordsmith in the past, or so the rumours go. He makes use of this skill to sell his trade. He has ties with Djali of Mundus Oculus Sect, but of what is not known, though rumours say that the necromancer has helped in the charming of his shop. He is also known to shiver under the mention of The Green Witch. Underneath the sunny disposition however, lies a darker side. While most people see him as a harmless trader, the lesser known bunch from the underground know him to be dangerous, both in violent and manipulative ways. He is skilled with blades and pick-locking, and has an incredible memory, a trait that Ruby shares. He has no talent in the ways of the swords or magic whatsoever, claiming that weapons are made to be sold to fat burly men, while magic has the tendency to be unpredictable, something he learned while crossing paths with Margritte of the Mundus some many years ago. He does not speak of the incident, and vows never to see her again. Features Oswald is human, with olive skin. He dresses much like merchants from the Sands, with loose pants and a vest. He used to wear a turban, but after a saga within the Kingdom of Valeria, now refuses to wear one. His hairstyle varies as he travels, but the colour remains black. He also has a beard which he has canonically named Excalibur. Other variations include "my best friend" or "the bush under my chin". He has recently trimmed it, keeping it to a mere buzz, rather than the bush it was before. He has never been seen without his beard. Category:MARCHen MonthCategory:MARCHen Month projectCategory:Mundus Oculus SectCategory:Kingdom of ValeriaCategory:MerchantCategory:Oswald ShopCategory:Ruby As a merchant, Oswald sells a variety of items, but seeing as tensions are rising among the factions, he has recently stocked up on weaponry and armour. While the displays of items vary from time to time, one part of his shop remains the same: the Galleria. It is where he stores the most valuable of items, and only sells them at the highest prices, or trades them with equivalent exchanges. He carries (yes, carries, it's been charmed) the Galleria wherever he goes: region to region, continent to continent. How he does it is a mystery, but some say that is the reason for his ties with Djali. Of those who have entered the Galleria, most tell stories of how they are unable to see anything clearly inside, except the items that they are looking for. Everything else remain mere shapes and silhouette against an even darker background. His shop can be accessed here. The story so far... Upon entering the land of the Royalists, Oswald has since opened his shop, selling a wide range of weapons and armour, though some of the magical items have been confiscated following a rather traumatic experience. He wishes to reclaim them, and is currently pestering Sir Edmund. He is not fond of the Valerian guards. With the Kingdom being in pursuit of the power in the Ruins, Oswald has had a flurry of customers, mostly seeking items in preparation of battle. Among those, however, he has been heard mentioning a certain cat child, exclaiming how children of today do not know the value of relics.